Art has been used as a means to capture thoughts, feelings, and emotions since the dawn of mankind. Today, photographic images, videos, drawings, paintings, and the like are often used to capture these moments. Sometimes, objects and souvenirs such as sports jerseys are kept for similar reasons. The present invention features a method for memorializing a sports jersey via creating a shimmering light-reflective pattern resembling a three-dimensional wave on a plurality of two-dimensional metallic surfaces. A metallic surface can be more durable than woven cloth often used in making sports jerseys.
Any feature or combination of features described herein are included within the scope of the present invention provided that the features included in any such combination are not mutually inconsistent as will be apparent from the context, this specification, and the knowledge of one of ordinary skill in the art. Additional advantages and aspects of the present invention are apparent in the following detailed description and claims.